


Blanket Capes and Rubber Ducks

by DorkishDanshi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkishDanshi/pseuds/DorkishDanshi
Summary: Shuichi Saihara has been with his loving boyfriend Kokichi Oma for roughly a year now and he finally decides it's time to pop the big question of marriage to the smaller male. Will he accept? The detective surely was to find out soon enough..





	Blanket Capes and Rubber Ducks

Kokichi Oma was definitely a child at heart and no one knew that better than his long time boyfriend, Shuichi Saihara. The two  at the moment were all cuddled up in bed, with the taller male spooning the other from behind. The sleuth kept a tight grip on the smaller boy's waist as they slept, a sleepy smile painting his delicate and boyish features. 

Sunlight blared through the curtains and seemed to slowly awake, groaning quietly as his golden eyes flickered open. He couldn't help but smile a bit as he noted his small, yet rather adorable boyfriend, all curled up and hogging the blankets for himself. This was normal with them in the house they shared. "I best..get up and make breakfast.." He sighed contently to himself before getting up and leaning down to kiss his smaller boyfriend on the head before making his way out of the bedroom. 

Kokichi remained asleep the entire time, curled up in the multiple blankets in the bed. He was snoring relatively loudly, drooling onto the sheets below. He kept making weird yet adorable noises as he squirmed a bit, showing that he was nearly awake.

The tiny supreme leader eventually awoke, with an adorable yawn leaving his lips as he sat up. He was wearing one of Shuichi's oversized shirts, which hung off loose, over his petite frame. He looked about and his curiosity was irked as he managed to smell a faint smell of fried eggs being made downstairs. He yawned once more before getting up off of the bed. 

But before he left, the smaller male picked up the blanket and tied it around his neck and back with a triumphant smile flashing onto his lips. He admired his new blanket cape looked on him, and looked at himself proudly. "Yay! Now I look like a leader again!" With his cape proudly flowing behind him and messy hair, he hopped out of the bedroom. 

The tiny leader hopped happily all the way out of the bedroom and skipped down the stairs before finally going to follow the source of the smell he had detected the moment he had woken up. The ends of the blanket were dragging along the floor as he walked. The smell of eggs was getting closer! 

The source turned out to be Shuichi making breakfast, all clad in his blue apron. A small portable radio was plugged in on the wall and was playing various love songs. Ah, the sleuth always had been a sap when it came to lovey dovey things. Not that Kokichi minded after all. He found his affinity for lovey dovey things quite adorable and that made him love him even more. 

"Shuushuu!" He chirped his affectionate nickname for his lover before clinging onto him from behind suddenly. The sudden feeling of someone cling onto him seemed to make the taller male yelp. "O-Oh! It's you, love. You scared me for a moment there." A semi nervous chuckle left the taller male's pale lips as he turned to face the smaller male. 

"Sorry~ But mm, breakfast smells soooo good! Is there anything you can't do? God, what did I do to get such a cute boyfriend?" The smaller boy squealed excitedly, wrapping his petite arms around the others waist with occasional further squeals leaving his lips as he nuzzled his face into the taller male's back. 

"W-Well..I can't rock that blanket cape like you do, Kokichi." Shuichi finally spoke, frying their eggs in the pan. He smiled lovingly down at his smaller lover before facing the pan again. "It's just plain old fried eggs this morning. I can make toast too if you're hungry."

"Nah..~ Just eggs is fine! Don't you have work today, my dearest Saihara-chan?" The smaller boy questioned, placing his pointer finger to his lips in thought. His violet eyes appeared to be sparking with curiosity as he stared over at the taller male.  

"I called in sick so I could spend the day with you." Such a response made the supreme leader squeal again and he just cooed over his boyfriend. "Oh my god, Saihara-chan! You're like a true prince charming! Like the one I always dreamed of being with..~"He continued to coo, admiring his boyfriend from his seat at the table. 

Such a reaction only caused the sleuth to blush once more as he eventually was ale to get their breakfast completely ready. He carried the two plates over to the table and placed one down in front of Kokichi with a simple loving smile on his lips. "Eat up. I hope it's good." 

"Of course it will be good, Shuushuu! Everything you make is delicious!" The tiny supreme leader said in an enthusiastic manner before stabbing his fork into the egg and eating a tiny bit. "Loooveee, can we have a warm bath after this? Quacky misses us!" 

Ah, Quacky. That was the oh so adorable name that Kokichi had given to his rubber duck which he never took a bath without. Shuichi had thought of buying his significant other more of them, seeing how he appeared to adore Quacky. "Sure. I don't have work today and I will take it easy." 

"Yayyyy! You're the best, love! Quacky will appreciate your decision!" The smaller boy squealed excitedly, contining to chow down on the eggs his lover had prepared for him. His entire demeanor and behavior was enough to make Shuichi smile as he began to eat his own eggs. "Oh yeah, we still have those rose petals for the bath too. Let's use them."

"Ooh, romantic! I love it, my prince!" The tinier male cooed, clapping his hands together as he chewed the final piece of his egg in his mouth and simply gazed over into his lover's encapsulating golden eyes. "You're so perfect, you know that, Shuushuu?" 

Dear god, his boyfriend certainly was the charmer and any statement such as that one always made the sleuth blush. He slowly attempted to cover the bright hue with his hand, finishing up eating his eggs. "R-Right. Let me go run the bath. Would you grab the towels, Kokichi?" The taller male asked, slowly going to gather their plates and clean them. 

"Okiedokie, captain sir!" The supreme leader giggled cutely, giving his taller boyfriend a jokey salute like signal before skipping off to grab two towels from the cupboard under the stairs. Once he had two in his possession, he hastily ran up the stairs, the same excited look on his face. Shuichi wasn't too far behind him, holding the small pot of rose petals in his hands. 

Their bathroom wasn't the most extravagant, mostly with plainish colours which complimented one another. Shuichi happened to reach there first and proceeded to start running the bath, making sure it wasn't too warm nor too cold.  Kokichi was slightly fussy with his baths after all. 

Once the bath appeared to have filled to a certain level, the taller male carefully sprinkled the rose petals in,having added bubble bath prior. He was about to say to Kokichi that he could get in but he suddenly heard the bare footsteps behind him in some sort of jog..? Turns out, it was Kokichi. Now completely naked. 

"Cannonbaaall!" The leader cheered as he jumped into the bath moments before Shuichi was going to tell him to be careful. Water splashed all over the sleuth's clothes, causing a yelp to leave his throat. "Whoopsies..~" Kokichi giggled childishly, covering his mouth with his hand as he stared up at the taller male. 

The sleuth proceeded to quickly discard his wet articles of clothing before slowly getting into the bath with his smaller boyfriend, the Rose petals and seemingly vanilla scented water around them. The atmosphere was rather calm, both of them having their own ends of the bath. That was until Kokichi decided to move up to Shuichi's side and remain between his legs and just leaned his head against the other's chest. 

"Cosy? Let me get your hair done now.." Shuichi trailed off as he leaned over to grab the grape shampoo that Kokichi continually always used whenever he took baths. After squirting some into his hand, the sleuth slowly lathered it into the others hair, seemingly causing the other to relax further in his arms. 

After about an hour or so, the two were soon done in their bath and their fingers had pruned up by now. "Shuushuu..can we cuddle by the fire and kiss for the rest of the night? I want to be as close as I can to my beloved..~" Kokichi cooed, nearly slipping as got out of the bath, still giggling. 

Luckily, the sleuth caught the other before he could properly slip onto his butt. "I-I really like the sound of that idea..Mind grabbing us a blanket? I'll get us some cocoa once we're both wrapped up and everything." He nodded in agreement and helped the other dry off before drying himself off. 

Once both were dry and now clad in a fresh pair of boxers each, the sleuth stealthily reached into his old trouser pocket from the laundry basket and retrieved a small, velvety looking box from one of his butt pockets. 'Now's the time..I have to do this. It's now or never.' Was the only thing present in Shuichi's mind. He noted how his boyfriend picked up his 'cape' again and skipped down the stairs happily after tying it like how it had been prior to their lovely bath. 

'What if he rejects me..? I wouldn't blame him..I mean who wou--' He forced himself to stop his trailing thoughts as he noted Kokichi was now undoing the blanket he had been using as a cape and seemed to be intending to share it with his boyfriend. Noting how he was sat down, Shuichi now decided that this was the time to pop the question. 

"U-Um Kokichi..I know now may not be the greatest time to do this but I feel it is right to do it now.." The taller male sucked in a quick breath before slowly getting down on one knee, causing the other to quickly be able to piece together what was going on, causing his violet eyes to be clouded with his tears of sheer happiness. 

"I-I've wanted this for a while and I wondered if--" The sleuth didn't even have the chance to finish his sentence as he was pounced on by Kokichi, whom just cried happily and clung to him. "Y-Yes, yes..a million times yes, love! Of course I wanna marry you, Saihara-chan!" That response just caused Shuichi to smile and start crying a bit himself. 

He slowly slipped the ring onto the others finger before entertwining their fingers together, holding the other close to him. "I..I love you..I love you so much, Kokichi." Which led the small male to simply respond with "I love you too, Saihara-chan." as he leaned against him as the two continued to cry together happily. 

And surely enough, the duo got married a few months later with all their friends and associates in attendance. D.I.C.E especially. Not many wept but all were happy. But a certain /devil/ may have cried happily out of pride more than others for the entire thing. 

 

 


End file.
